Hundidos
by Avare
Summary: Los uniformes llevaban el color de la sangre y los adultos las capas de la muerte. No había aliados ni enemigos, solo miedo y vidas derramándose entre esas milenarias piedras.


**Sumary: **Los uniformes llevaban el color de la sangre y los adultos las capas de la muerte. No había aliados ni enemigos, solo miedo y vidas derramándose entre esas milenarias piedras.

**Advertencia/Disclaimer**: No soy Jotaká, así que cuando Voldy llega para redecorar Howgarts deja tras de sí algo más que una lista de muertos. No es demasiado gráfico, pero… en fin, quien avisa no traiciona.

* * *

_And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles into the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head.  
Never let me go, never let me go._

**(Never let me go – Florence and the machine)**

* * *

Se tambalea, tratando de enderezar sus piernas y seguir caminando. Ignora el dolor punzante que le atraviesa el muslo y la calidez espesa que le recorre por la parte posterior de la rodilla hasta empapar su calcetín. Acaba de darse cuenta que ha perdido un zapato y la gravilla le hace daño en la planta del pie. Tropieza, teniendo que recargarse contra lo que queda de la pared, encogiéndose sobre sí misma para remitir los temblores. No puede oír nada más allá de ese intenso zumbido que le sacude el cerebro y le nubla la visión. Trata de hacer presión con sus manos y la palma izquierda se empapa en sangre, no sabe exactamente de dónde.

Está sucia, se siente sucia. Mugrienta. El olor a óxido, cenizas y Merlín sabe qué más le quema la nariz. Siente que jamás se librará de ese olor, que se quedará impregnado en su piel como una cicatriz más, junto a la que está palpitando cerca de su cuello o la misma que le arde en el brazo después de haberse desecho del cristal incrustado. Le duelen tantas partes del cuerpo que es incapaz de contarlas, de sentirlas todas.

No sabe en qué parte del castillo está, perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio justo después de la segunda explosión, trata con todas sus fuerzas de reconocer ese pasillo pero le resulta imposible. Sonríe porque le parece absurdo, porque lleva siete años recorriéndolo, porque tuvo que aprender a quererlo y sus ancestros saben lo que le costó sentirlo como si fuera su casa. Recuerda cómo quiso escaparse su primera noche aquí, cómo cada maldito año miraba con hastío esas viejas piedras y renegaba de su pertenencia al castillo.

Arranca el trozo de camisa que le cuelga por encima de la falda del uniforme y se lo ata al muslo, usando su propia varita para afirmar el vendaje, apretando los dientes y notando como los ojos se llenan de lágrimas por el polvo y la impotencia. Una pequeña voz lejana en su cabeza le dice que podría cerrarse la herida con magia. _Magia_. Ya no hay nada de mágico en ese viejo castillo. Ahora no es más que un montón de ruinas, fuego y sangre.

Planta con más fuerza los pies sobre el suelo, arrastrándose sobre la pared. No puede quedarse ahí, si se detiene será un escombro más. Vaga durante lo que le parecen horas, sabiendo que sólo el minutero se ha movido de su sitio, pero le duele tanto, le cuesta tanto respirar que a cada puñetero paso le parece dejar un mundo atrás. La mano que le sirve de guía y equilibrio se topa contra una argolla en la pared, con la antorcha apagada.

Está cerca de su Casa, tan cerca que se permite detenerse sólo un segundo para recuperar fuerzas antes de seguir. Sólo será un segundo, cerrará los ojos un momento para habituarse a la oscuridad y después se levantará. Tiene que encontrar a Millicent, la había perdido durante la primera explosión y después… Después sólo hubo caos, gritos, empujones, haces de luz lanzados desde todas partes. Era incapaz de distinguir nada, los uniformes llevaban el color de la sangre y los adultos las capas de la muerte. No había aliados ni enemigos, solo miedo y vidas derramándose entre esas milenarias piedras.

Aferra su muslo con ambas manos, los dedos de una cerniéndose a su varita y la otra se hunde en la carne. Eso la mantiene despierta, consciente, luchando contra la pesadilla que amenaza con tragársela. Había conseguido mantenerse con vida, había sobrevivido a una guerra que nunca fue suya, no podía rendirse estando tan cerca por muy tentador que fuera dejarse vencer por el cansancio. Si lo hacía, ¿quién iba a venir a rescatarla? ¿Quién se acordaría de aquellos que habían abandonado en las mazmorras?

Vuelve a levantarse, usando el acceso de ira como último rastro de fuerzas. La ira es mejor que el miedo, el odio por todo lo que había pasado la hace moverse más rápido. Ni siquiera se detiene a cuestionarse por qué el suelo está mojado, por qué el agua empapa sus pies cada vez más. Acelera el paso cuando entrevé la luz saliente de la entrada secreta a Slytherin. Millicent debía estar esperándola ya ahí dentro, empaquetando sus cosas y revisando que sus ratas estuvieran bien, ella podrá hacerlas desaparecer hasta la casa de su abuelo.

Habían trazado ese plan cuando se dieron cuenta de que aquello era demasiado grande, de que se les podía venir encima en cualquier momento. Su amiga nunca creyó que fueran a ser capaces de tomar el colegio, ella siempre le había reprochado que daba igual de quién fuera: ellos no importaban. Estúpida Millicent, si la hubiera escuchado antes nunca habrían vuelto al colegio, nunca habrían tenido que pasar por todo aquello… Sacude la cabeza, no debe pensar en eso ahora, tiene heridas más grandes de las que ocuparse que las sufridas durante el año. En ese momento sólo debe pensar en llegar hasta la Sala Común y que Millicent la sacará del colegio, se habían prometido esperarse allí si se separaban.

Algo se le enreda en las piernas y la hace caer de bruces al suelo. Maldice en voz alta, sin llegar a oírse a sí misma, mucho menos el maullido del gato que la ha hecho tropezar. Está apunto de apartarlo de un empujón hasta que se da cuenta de que está herido. Se incorpora y se lleva unos cuantos mordiscos y arañazos por parte del animal al querer cogerlo.

—¡Basta, Lady! —le grita, agarrándolo de la nuca, sin ser del todo consciente de cómo lo ha reconocido a pesar de la mugre y el agua oscureciendo su pelaje. Se saca el jersey y envuelve con él al animal, que no se lo está poniendo fácil—. Sólo hago esto porque también eres de Slytherin, no porque me gustes —aclara, como si fuera a entenderle, antes de dormirle con un hechizo.

Lo envuelve mejor en el jersey y se apoya en un trozo de muro grande inclinado sobre la entrada para levantarse. El agua le llega hasta la rodilla al bajar el primer escalón. Observa, impávida, cómo su Sala Común, su hogar, se está hundiendo lentamente a través de grietas en las vidrieras y goteras filtradas entre las paredes. Una especie de río baja desde una de las escaleras —ahora es incapaz de saber si pertenece a las que suben a las habitaciones de los chicos o las de las chicas— inundándolo todo cada vez más rápido.

Es en ese instante, viendo su Casa siendo devorada por el agua, cuando todo le puede. El miedo, la impotencia, la adrenalina, el dolor, todo se vuelve un torbellino dentro de su pecho y le hace gritar hasta que puede oírse por encima del zumbido, hasta que su garganta se raja y sus pulmones se oprimen. Quiere seguir gritando, necesita seguir haciéndolo para mantenerse en pie, pero el aire se niega a llenar de nuevo sus pulmones y boquea. El zumbido vuelve a ensordecerla y siente que su pecho ha terminado de fragmentarse, que su cabeza está tan llena de añicos como lo está ese colegio.

Mira sus pies hundidos y se plantea quedarse ahí, dejando que el agua la purgue. Hundiéndose junto a todo lo que una vez fue en ese lugar, ahogándose en lo que nunca volvería a ser. Algo le roza la pantorrilla y el espanto le surca el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, casi más feroz que un cruciatus. Salta hacia atrás, aferrando con más fuerza el gato acunado en su pecho. El agua que ahora anega el pasillo ha medio sacado el cuerpo que estaba bajo los escombros de la entrada. Solo puede ver la cabellera negra y el brazo que la ha rozado momentos antes.

Se agacha y, sin pensarlo, agarra el brazo con su mano libre y tira de él para tratar de sacarla. Sólo es capaz de pensar en Millicent y lo mucho que la odiará si la muy idiota ha sido capaz de dejarse matar por un trozo de piedra. Vuelve a gritar por la impotencia al ver que la roca no quiere soltarla. Se deja caer de rodillas y se arrastra más cerca, apartando el pelo con ansiedad y dedos torpes, sin dejar de aferrar el bulto del animal con la otra mano.

Primero le absorbe el alivio al ver que no es ella. Después le sobreviene el horror al darse cuenta de que sigue siendo una compañera muerta. Le cuesta distinguirla, está hinchada y desfigurada, el agua le resbala de la boca cuando le levanta la cabeza y tiene que dejarla caer de nuevo para correr hasta el otro lado de la mazmorra y vomitar. Los temblores la sacuden de nuevo y se deja caer sobre la pared hasta el suelo, al lado de su propio vómito, con los ojos fijos en el cadáver y sus manos enredándose entre el jersey y el pelaje del felino.

Ni siquiera había pensado en ella entre todo ese caos. Sabía que las había escuchado muchas noches cuando cuchicheaban sobre cómo escaparían cuando las cosas se pusieran feas; oyendo a Millicent asegurando que ya dominaba la Aparición y podía hacerlas desparecer si las barreras caían, a ella misma diciendo que la casa de su abuelo iba a ser un refugio seguro, que Terence y Adrian le habían ayudado a encargarse de todo desde fuera… Nunca les había dicho nada, jamás participó en sus conversaciones ni hizo el intento de hacerles ver que también quería que la salvasen.

Recuerda su rostro lívido cuando les echaron del Gran Comedor, cómo miraba por encima de su hombro hacia dónde estaban ellas en la fila de vuelta hacia las mazmorras. ¿Por eso estaba ahí? ¿Había estado esperándolas para pedirles en el último momento que la llevasen con ellas? ¿O sólo había seguido su instinto y había regresado al único lugar en el que se había sentido a salvo? Un gemido le escuece en la garganta y no termina de creérselo. No es el primer cuerpo que ve ese día, no es la primera alumna muerta que se encuentra, ni siquiera el primer Slytherin que ve destrozado y, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse miserable, como si Moon estuviera muerta por su culpa.

Sabe que no es cierto, que ninguna de las vidas perdidas ese día están sobre sus hombros, que ni siquiera había lanzado un solo hechizo para defenderse… aunque puede que eso sólo haya sido cuestión de suerte. Sabe que habría sido capaz de alzar la varita si alguien se le hubiera puesto en medio, que en ese sálvese-quién-pueda no habría dudado entre su vida y la de los demás. Y sabe que pensar en todo eso solo la hunde más en ese sentimiento, pero no le importa, hundirse no le parece ya tan mala opción.

Millicent no había sido capaz de llegar antes que ella. Moon estaba muerta. La guerra seguía fraguándose por encima de su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de salir? El castillo se caía a pedazos, hasta las mazmorras se tambaleaban y su Sala Común estaba siendo reclamada por el lago. Ni siquiera le importa quién lleve las de ganar, ella ya ha perdido suficiente de sí misma.

Se mantiene con los ojos cerrados, deshaciendo los nudos en el pelaje de Lady, notando cómo el zumbido va bajando de intensidad hasta ser capaz de oír el correr del agua. Ya ha llegado hasta su lado, le acaricia las piernas y le entumece las heridas, el frío la hace sentir aún más cansada, más somnolienta. Tararea con la voz tan cascada como su cordura, no recuerda la canción entera pero esos trozos la hacen sentir un poco mejor.

Un chapoteo irrumpe con la calma que la acuna, no quiere abrir los ojos, no ahora que la pesadilla se mantiene lejos. Manotea y patalea, trayendo el dolor de vuelta, cuando le aferran de los brazos. Grita cosas incoherentes y sólo es capaz de pensar en el cálido bulto que tenía sobre el regazo, en el gato de Berenice, que se ha caído al suelo con el forcejeo.

—¡Davis! ¡Tracey!

Su nombre le resuena tan lejano que ni siquiera lo reconoce como suyo. Aparta las manos que la agarran a base de mordiscos y arañazos, trata de buscar a Lady. Recoge al gato y lo aprieta de nuevo contra su pecho, quejándose de que se ha vuelto a mojar y está perdiendo calor.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Davis, Bulstrode te está esperando arriba —le gritan, volviendo a sujetarla por los hombros.

Algo vuelve a encajar en su cabeza, el nombre de Millicent, el rostro de Lazarus sobre ella; pero no quiere volver a ser consciente, no quiere que la pesadilla vuelva a ser real. Entrevé por el rabillo del ojo dos sombras más llegando al pasillo por su derecha, llamando a Lazarus que no sabe cómo ni por qué está aquí, él terminó Hogwarts hace dos años.

—¡Os dije que os quedarais arriba, par de cenutrios! —les espeta, al verlos, antes de volverse hacia ella otra vez y hablarle despacito, vocalizando mucho—: Esto está por reventar de un momento a otro, Davis, ¿vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas?

—Moon está muerta, ahí —es lo único que atina a decir, señalando la entrada a la Sala Común—. Y Vaisey, lo abatieron con un avada al ver su marca… Y los trolls… Los trolls destrozaron las mazmorras tras la primera explosión, aplastaron a Filch…

No sabe por qué está reviviéndolo todo, como si aquellas fueran las únicas imágenes que habitaran en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, devolviéndola al caos.

—Baddock, recoge al puto gato. Pritchard coge su varita y más te vale no perderla como has perdido la tuya —impera Lazarus, haciendo que los dos niños se movieran rápido.

Tracey apenas los ve, le cuesta reconocerlos como a esos dos críos irritantes e hiperactivos que habían sido hasta el año pasado, insolentes incluso ese mismo año. Le resultan más grandes, más serios, más destruidos. Malcom coge al gato con cuidado de entre sus brazos y ve cómo tiene la mitad de la cara cubierta en sangre. Graham la mira con sus grandes ojos castaños más apagados que nunca sujetando su mano con delicadeza, asintiendo con la cabeza para que le de su varita y lo hace, sin pensar en que ese crío es un desastre y las veces que tuvo que ayudarlo a encontrar su mochila por haberla extraviado, solo es capaz de ver cómo tiene la boca destrozada y que esa cicatriz estará en su cara para siempre.

—Se ha vuelto loca también —oye musitar a Malcom, cuando de un impulso aferra a Graham y lo estrecha con fuerza.

—No es justo. Nada de esto es justo. ¿Por qué nos han metido en esto? —se repite, una y otra vez, sin saber cuántas las llega a pronunciar en voz alta.

Siente a Graham temblar entre sus brazos y vuelve a verlo como lo que es: un niño, como ella, como todos. Pero Lazarus les separa antes de ninguno de los dos termine de romperse, le escucha murmurar un hechizo que le quema la pierna haciendo que le hormiguee la piel, sintiendo cómo vuelve a cerrarse.

—No podemos dejarla ahí.

Trata de volverse, de regresar a por Moon. Nunca le cayó bien, pero ahora está muerta y no puede dejar que el lago se la trague. Nadie había mirado por ellos, siempre habían estado solos, si no la sacaban ahora nadie se acordaría de ella.

—Es de los nuestros, Lazarus, no podemos abandonarla nosotros también —implora, aferrándose a las manos del antiguo capitán de Slytherin, dándose cuenta de que le faltan dedos.

—Pritchard, ayúdame a mover el bloque. Vosotros dos esperadme arriba —les comanda, empujándolos hacia el otro lado de las mazmorras.

Malcom le pasa un brazo por debajo de los hombros, aferrando su cintura. Tracey está apunto de decirle que puede caminar pero se da cuenta de que es él quien necesita el apoyo. Lo estrecha más contra ella y casi sonríe, porque lo recuerda intentando meterle mano hace un par de años y la persecución que tuvo que hacerle cuando le robó un sujetador de su colada. Se muerde los labios e inspira todo lo hondo que puede sin que le duela, soportando la quemazón repugnante que aún está impregnada en su nariz.

Ambos miran hacia atrás cuando escuchan pasos alcanzándoles. Siente a Malcom tensarse y soltarla para coger su varita, regresándole al gato. Se pregunta qué es lo que ha podido vivir él ese día, cuánto tiempo tardará en poder irse a dormir sin asegurarse de tener la varita a mano, cuánto tardarán todos los demás en poder hacerlo con las luces apagadas.

—Son ellos —afirma, a pesar de que aún no puede verlos—. Vamos, es hora de regresar a la superficie.

Poco a poco la luz va dominando el pasillo, junto al caos que aún reina, los lamentos resonando en el hall, el rastro moribundo que ha dejado una guerra que ninguno se merecía. Aprieta los dientes y se apartan del camino de una camilla, agarra la mano de Malcom y lo guía hacia a los terrenos, lejos de las improvisadas carpas médicas y funerarias. El sol les da de lleno y le parece mentira que hubiera estado ahí, que fuera a seguir estando, que no se haya destrozado también.

Unos brazos la bloquean y apenas tiene tiempo de pedir delicadeza por el gato que lleva en brazos. Los ojos verdes y las manos de Terence la escrutan por todas partes, inquietos, quiere responder a esa efusividad, a esa alegría, a ese alivio… pero se siente de corcho, sólo es capaz de pedirle a Millicent que cure a Lady.

El grupo, que aún no sabe cuántos son ni quiénes lo forman, se queda en silencio cuando Lazarus sale cargando el cuerpo de Moon. Tracey se topa con los ojos celestes de Millicent y asiente, ni siquiera sabe a qué. La observa revisar al gato y empezar a remendarlo, sentada en el pasto. Se despide de la camilla donde Lazarus ha dejado a Berenice y coloca su corbata raída, en la que apenas se distingue el verde y mucho menos el plata, sobre la sábana blanca.

—Ya ha terminado todo —le susurra Adrian, desde atrás, instándola a sentarse y dejar que le revise la herida de la cabeza.

—No, ahora viene lo más difícil: salir a flote y volver a nadar —contradice, arrebujándose contra la capa de Adrian y cerrando los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Terence.

Necesitaba dormir, alejarse de nuevo de la pesadilla, eso le daría fuerzas para encontrar la siguiente orilla.

* * *

Tal y como prometí por Ask (tenéis el link en mi perfil, podéis ser todo lo indiscretos que queráis) aquí os dejo un Shot para calmar las ansias de Ad Hoc (que sí, que ya falta MUY poco, de verdad).

La escena en sí es un **final paralelo** al que tengo planeado para Ad Hoc (no soy tan mema de chafarme mi propia historia), es decir: que hay cosas aquí que sí que pasarán y otras que no, es una línea cruzada con los mismos personajes. A ver si conseguís adivinarlas.

En fin, mis criaturas de las profundidades, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, ahora queda saber qué opináis vosotros.


End file.
